Hija de la Luna
by 1v-waS
Summary: "I'm like a Vampire," she murmured. "I might not drink blood but, in mere seconds, the sun could kill me." Sookie is a telepath living her life in fear of the light. Eric is a thousand year old vampire. They have more in common than they'd ever thought...
1. Chapter 1

_Don't own, don't sue !_

_New story ! Completely different from Diamond in the Rough. Hope you'll like as much as you like DitR ^^_

_A big thank you to my wonderful beta treewitch703!_

* * *

Eric slammed the door shut and the sound of the wood creaking and splintering was like music to his ears._ Fucking Bill Compton._ The Queen had called him earlier that night to tell him he was to take Bill Compton under his personal protection. Should anything happen to him, she warned, she'd have his fangs.

Eric didn't understand the interest the Queen showed in Compton. He was an asshole. Always had been, always would be. Eric hadn't really been ecstatic when Pam had announced that Bill Compton was requesting an audience two weeks ago.

* * *

When Pam showed him into Eric's office, he felt her amusement and had to fight the smirk that threatened to twist his mouth. "Bill Compton is here to check in with you, master." She had deadpanned. _As if it weren't obvious._ Instead of leaving, like she usually did when a vampire came to check in, she actually locked the door and took her position behind Eric.

"Bill Compton, it has been a while." Eric had drawled, sounding as bored as he felt.

"I have been..." Bill had began to explain but Eric had quickly interrupted him.

"Mainstreaming, I've heard." He had smirked. _Mainstreaming. What a pussy._

"How does it work for you?" Pam had asked, as amused as Eric was.

"Quite well. Thank you." Bill had answered stiffly.

Eric had barely been able to hold back an amused snort. "So, what are you doing in my area? Passing by or settling down?" _Passing by. Passing by. Passing by..._

"Actually, I want to move back into my old house. In Bon Temps" Bill explained. That didn't make any sense, Bill's last location was in Sophie-Anne's court. Why would he want to come back in the middle of nowhere after living in New Orleans ? Either he was up to something or he was even more pathetic than Eric thought. "I built it when I was still human and since the last Compton died a few months ago, I want to go back there."

Pam cocked an eyebrow and Eric felt her amusement through the bond they shared. Pam loved her undead life and she couldn't figure out why the likes of Compton still held on to his past . Pam's human life had been pretty dull and after he had taken her, she never once looked back. Eric had always known that Pam was born to be a vampire, he felt it, felt her desire for life, for danger and excitation and it had drawn him to her. If he hadn't taken her the night he had found her sneaking back home, what kind of life would she had led? Married to a man she'd never love - someone who might have been much older than her, someone she even might have never met before - living a boring life, raising children she'd never wanted to have... And dying at the age of what? Fifty? What a waste that would have been. Add to that that he was bored at this period of his life and there was the result, a vampire silently laughing her ass off.

"Go figure," She had actually muttered under her breath.

When Bill glared at her Eric had growled low in his throat to remind him of his position and to get his attention back. _Fool._ "Very well. You'll have to come to Fangtasia for a certain number of hours every month. To mingle with the blood bags." Bill had grimaced and Eric had smirked. "Now, now, don't make faces at me, Billy." Pam had actually snorted at that one but Bill had wisely remained impassive this time. "Just like anyone else, you'll be on floor duty. That's a part of the deal for staying in my area."

Bill had bowed his head before nodding. "I understand, sheriff." He had answered respectfully.

_Unfortunately, no reason good enough to refuse him the access to area five._ "Alright, then. Pam has some paperwork for you to fill out and then you'll be able to go as soon as she's given you your floor schedule." He felt a flare of irritation and indignation through his bond with Pam and he had actually chuckled. The amusement was lost on Bill, though, and the younger vampire had just kept staring blankly at him. Eric had arched an eyebrow quizzically. "Anything else?"

"No, sheriff."

"Very well. Keep a low profile, do what you are asked to and everything will be perfect," Eric had advised before flicking his wrist, motioning for him to leave. Bill silently stood up and left the office without looking back.

Pam, however, had stood in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest. "You'll owe me big time for making me spend time with that mainstreaming pussy Compton."

Eric had smirked and winked at her. "A pair of new pumps ?"

"Two. Jimmy Choo." Pam had countered, smirking as well.

"Done."

"You really don't want to spend any time with him, huh?" She had asked him with amusement.

"Not if I can help it." Eric had grunted. He had never liked Bill Compton. Ever since he had first met him in Chicago thirty years ago, he had considered him worthless. Back then, Bill was still under Lorena's thumb and Eric had been disgusted to see how pathetic the young vampire was. Bill had been completely enthralled by Lorena. He hated her with a passion for taking his human life and yet he was completely and helplessly devoted to her. However, Eric suspected that it was Lorena's gift, to keep her children enthralled. But even if it was true and though it might excuse his behavior, Bill was still a pathetic creature in his eyes. He was pining for his human life, trying to hold onto any thread of humanity he might still have. He tried to pretend to be human. _How pathetic._ And apparently, it hadn't changed over time.

"You're a manipulative master." Pam had sighed dramatically.

"Oh, come on, Pam." Eric had smirked. "Two pair of shoes for less than an hour with him. Fair deal."

"It will cost you." She had warned. "New collection."

Eric's smirk had turned into a grin. "Totally worth it."

* * *

And tonight, Eric had picked up a cute little redhead and led her back into his office. She was beautiful, with big green eyes and luscious breasts. He had just used his fingers to make her climax while feeding on her and she was kneeling between his spread legs, with his cock in her mouth, when Pam had barged in. Eric had merely raised an eyebrow, not in the least disturbed by his child's presence. The redhead had tried to stop her ministrations but fisting his hand in her hair, he had kept her in place until she started again.

"A phone call for you, master." Pam had announced, holding the phone out. "From New Orleans."

He pushed the redhead away from him without even glancing at her, he heard a soft thud followed by a grunt when she landed a few feet away from him. "Take the trash out," He ordered Pam. His child caught his dinner by the arm and looked her over. "Redhead ?" She mouthed with a smirk. Eric rolled his eyes and waved his hand, motioning for her to leave. She led the bloodbag out of his office without dropping her smirk but Eric wasn't fooled. He could feel a slight tinge of worry emanating from Pam. A phone call from the royal court never was a good thing.

"I am here." He announced firmly, one hand holding the phone while he used the other one to tuck himself back in.

"Sheriff," A soft voice purred. "What a pleasure to hear your voice."

Eric was dumbfounded. The Queen was calling him herself. _Probably not good. Not good at all._ "Your majesty," He exclaimed. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I just want to chat a little with you, my dear," Sophie-Anne told him in a sweet voice. But Eric wasn't fooled. Sophie-Anne was anything but soft.

"Of course, your majesty." He replied in a flat voice. "Anything for you."

"Perfect," She chimed. "So, how is area five?"

"Everything is in order, your majesty." Eric answered proudly. He was good at his job. And everybody knew it. "Life goes smoothly for every vampire residing in my area, no major problems. Business is flourishing as well."

"Perfect, perfect," She muttered absentmindedly. Eric knew she was up to something. She'd tell him soon enough.

"Now, tell me," Sophie-Anne began. There it was. Faster than he had expected it, though. "How's Bill Compton ? Did he move back in his old house? Everything went well when he came to check in?" So the Queen and Bill Compton, huh ? Eric didn't like it. They were planning something. Something in his area and without warning him. He'd have to investigate that.

"As far as I know, yes, your majesty. Everything is fine with Compton." He answered calmly, without giving away his inner turmoil. He hadn't lasted this long to be outsmarted by a Queen and a pussy.

"Very well. I called you to make it clear that Compton's well being is really important to me. Therefore, it is important to you as well." She warned him and Eric heard the threat in her voice. _Screw this up and I'll make you regret it._ "Should anything happen to him, Northman," She continued harshly, "I'll have your fangs." Said fangs clicked in place with his anger. How dare she threaten him? Sophie-Anne was a good Queen but if she came after him, he wouldn't hesitate to stake her.

"Of course, your majesty." Eric answered smoothly. "I'll do as I'm told."

"Very well," She replied happily. "I want you to take Bill under your personal protection."

"I will, your majesty," Eric promised, hiding the disgust he felt at that idea.

"Of course, you will," She told him smugly. "You're my loyal Viking." _Loyal, certainly. Viking, definitely. Hers, absolutely not._

"Yes, your majesty." He ground out through clenched teeth.

"I have to go now," Sophie-Anne sounded like a child. "Until we meet again, Viking." She hung up. Eric stared at the phone in his hand and had to resist the urge to crush it to dust.

No matter what Sophie-Anne and Compton were planning, Eric knew it wouldn't end well. But the question was, for who?

* * *

After recounting the whole conversation to Pam, and before planning their next move, Eric took to the air, direction : Bon Temps. When he landed on Bill Compton's porch, he quickly scanned the area. Everything was silent except for a clicking sound coming from inside the house. Compton was there then. And apparently, he was busy on his computer. Eric didn't even bother to knock, he opened the door and strolled in as if he owned the whole damn place. _Like he always did._ He heard Compton curse and quickly shut his laptop down.

"What are you doing here, Eric?" Bill asked in a tight voice.

"I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I'd pay you a little visit." Eric smirked.

"So nice of you!" Bill grunted and Eric's smirk grew wider.

"You know, Billy, I received an interesting phone call tonight." he noticed that the younger vampire immediately grew still. "Sophie-Anne was worried about your well-being." He continued, while observing Bill. When the dark haired vampire cringed, Eric knew he had been right. The Queen and Compton were up to no good. _And in __**his**__ fucking Area._

Faster than lightning, Eric threw himself at Bill. He slammed him against the wall and rejoiced in the sound of his bones smashing. "What the fuck are you doing in my area, Compton?"

"I...I told, you" Bill stammered. "I came back to live in the house I'd built myself."

"Do you think I'm stupid, Compton?" Eric growled and slammed him in the wall once more before baring his fangs. "The fucking Queen asked me herself to make sure that you were safe. I know you're working for her. So, I'll ask again, what are you doing here?" Eric insisted.

When Bill remained silent, Eric briefly thought about torturing him to get some answers but Sophie-Anne would throw a fit. He couldn't jeopardize his position without knowing more. "I can see that I won't get any answers from you tonight, Compton." Eric gritted through his teeth. "But make no mistake about it," He then warned, "I will find out what you're planning." With those words, he slammed Bill into the wall once more before dropping him to the floor.

"I have no doubt about it," Bill spat, massaging his sore throat.

* * *

Eric slammed the door shut and the sound of wood groaning and splintering was like music to his ears._ Fucking Bill Compton._ Fury was running through his veins. He would not be double-crossed by his own Queen in his own area. _No way._

Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm down. Fury would be useless right now, he needed to keep a cool head. A scent drifted toward him and he sniffed deeply. It was familiar and foreign at the same time. And very intriguing. Following his nose, he walked through Compton's property to reach Bon Temps Cemetery. He frowned, unsure what to do. The smell attracted him like a moth to a flame but he didn't knew what was waiting for him there. Should he go see or just go back to Shreveport? He certainly wasn't a coward but he hadn't had lived a thousand years by making rash decisions.

However, he was probably strong enough to face whatever was waiting for him in the cemetery and he wanted to investigate this tantalizing smell. He ran through the cemetery, slaloming between tombstones until he reached the other end of it. An old farmhouse was standing there and something was off about it, but Eric couldn't focus on it. His eyes were drawn to the driveway.

Basking in the moonlight was one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen. She had blond hair swirling behind her back and her lovely curves gave her what could only be called a luscious figure. Unfortunately her eyes were closed so he couldn't tell their color though he was willing to bet they were a bright blue. Her skin was almost as pale as his but he actually found it attractive on her - unlike on those fangbangers who even used makeup to make themselves look paler that they really were. Ridiculous. - It was her complexion though, and it made her even more beautiful, giving her an almost ethereal look. She was wearing a tight white dress with big red flowers on it - though to Eric's eyes, they looked more like bloodstains - that added to that impression. That sweet smell was coming from her. _Of course._

Eric felt his fangs click into place and he licked his lips. Oh, what he wouldn't give to plunge his fangs in her sweet neck right now. How he would love to grab her and kiss her, and drink her sweet blood while fucking her sweet body. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't move. He was fascinated, enraptured. His eyes were following each and every one of her graceful movements.

She was dancing.

_

* * *

So ? I know it's just the first chapter but I'd love to read your thoughts about it ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Don't own, don't sue!_

_A big thank you to my wonderful beta treewitch703!_

* * *

Had Eric breath, he would have held it as he watched the girl dancing in circle. Her arms were spread wide and a smile widened her generous lips as she swirled on the driveway. Her blond hair followed her every move and slipped and flared across her face. Eric licked his lips as his gaze fell on her dress again, it clung to her every curve in an almost obscene way. And the more Eric stared at those big red flowers scattered on her white dress, the more they looked like bloodstains. _Delicious._

His head snapped up when he heard her take a deep breath. She began to sing quietly to herself and his ears perked up. Her voice was soft and beautiful and he had to strain his ears to listen to her words. She was singing about love and about shyness, about loneliness and about strength._ Who was that girl?_

His eyes kept flicking back to hers. He wanted her to open them, to see if he had been right, if they were as blue as he imagined them to be. When she finally did, he felt a wave of smug satisfaction and his fangs dropped a little. _He knew it!_ Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue that he'd ever seen. Even from where he stood, he could tell that they were as pale as a summer's sky, and although her eyes strayed about the yard, it seemed she saw nothing. He idly wondered if she was too caught up in her own world to notice the one around her. That thought made him smile.

Another whiff of her sweet scent drifted toward Eric when he took a deep breath to commit her smell to memory, it forced his fangs to fully extend. He gripped the nearest tree to stop himself from jumping on her but his feet involuntarily shifted forward and snapped a small twig. The girl's head shot up and she looked in his general direction before disappearing. Literally disappearing. _The fuck?_ One second she was there, and the next she was gone. His ears barely registered a little popping sound - the sound of air suddenly readjusting itself, filling the gap she had left behind her - before he heard a door slam shut.

Eric cursed under his breath and in less than a second, he was on her doorstep, completely enraged at the thought of being halted by the magical barrier that protected every human's house . His prey was off-limits now and it drove him almost insane. He could smell her right behind the door, could smell the adrenalin and the fear coursing through her veins and it made her scent even sweeter. He could also see her shadow and knew that she was standing guard just behind the door. And that was killing him. A mere wooden board was keeping him away from the object of his desire... That, and the magic inherent to every human's house. _Fuck it._

The sound of her gasping breath was like music to his ears, a sweet rhapsody. With each and every one of her heartbeats, her sweet blood was propelled through her, spreading her delicious scent and warming her luscious body. He could almost feel her warmth through the door. _He wanted her. _And he was unable to get her for the moment. _Oh, what wouldn't he give to bury himself in her heat right now._ That thought infuriated him. _No reason to linger here anymore for tonight. _After the scare he had given her, he was pretty sure she wouldn't go out anymore that night.

With one last longing look toward the inside of the house where his prey was safely hidden, he took off into the sky.

* * *

When he entered his office in Fangtasia, Pam was waiting for him. She was sitting behind his desk, still wearing her club attire. The black leather of her dress creaked softly as she quickly stood up and walked around to stand in front of him as he sat down on his chair.

"Is Compton still amongst the undead or did you finally put him out his misery?" She drawled in her usual bored voice. Her emotions were matching her tone. Eric knew she didn't give a flying fuck about Compton or anything else for that matter. Her only concerns were for herself and her maker. _As it should be._

Eric smirked. "You'd love that, wouldn't you?"

Pam arched an eyebrow. "You know it. That shitty little pussy deserves nothing more."

Eric's smirk grew bigger. "Nice. And you kiss your maker with that mouth?" He teased her.

She rolled her eyes. "I haven't 'kissed' you in years, Master." She deadpanned.

"Your loss." Eric taunted.

She ignored him. "So what happened?"

Eric growled. "Nothing. That fucker was typing away on his computer when I came in. I asked some questions but didn't get any answers. I got to rough him up a bit though." He grinned at the memory before turning his computer on. "But I know he is up to something. Nobody sane would come back in this backwater town after living at the court." He mused. "Not without orders anyway."

"So we don't know anything more than we did before ?" Pam surmised.

"No, he kept his mouth shut. But I will find out soon enough. I know he is up to something. And I know it's on the Queen's orders. I just need to find out what those orders are."

Pam nodded. "We will, Master." She stated confidently. And she had every right to feel like that. His area was the most prosperous and secure. Nothing happened without his knowledge and all the vampires living there feared him enough to stay in line. He would find out what the Queen and that mainstreaming pussy were up to. And when he did... When he did, he'd make Compton regret lying to him. As for the Queen, well, he'd cross that bridge when he got there. Sophie-Anne was a good Queen. She left him alone to do as he pleased in his area and in exchange, he gave her his loyalty and paid all her insane taxes. But if she tried to double-cross him, he'd make her regret it. A flicker of hesitation coming from the bond he shared with Pam pulled him out of his thoughts and he heard her ask. "Did anything else happen?"

Eric cocked an eyebrow. "Why would you ask?"

"I felt you." Pam explained. "Your bloodlust. I have never felt anything that strong coming from you." She smirked. "It felt nice and my dinner reaped the benefits of it, but I am most curious... What did provoke such a reaction, Master?"

Eric debated over telling her about his little dancer or not. It took him less than a few seconds to decide that he wouldn't tell her. Not now anyway. That blond girl intrigued him and he selfishly wanted to keep her to himself. If Pam knew he had taken an interest in a human, she would tease him mercilessly and would probably want to see the girl. And there was no telling what would happen then. Thanks to her little disappearing trick, Eric knew the girl was at least part fae and everyone knew how attractive fae were to vampires. He had had a hard time resisting her smell and he wasn't sure Pam would be able to restrain herself as well as he had. He didn't want his little dancer to be drained. Not now anyway. He wanted to find out more about her first._ And maybe he wanted to see her dance again..._ Nothing held his interest anymore, but this girl... He hadn't been able to get her out of his thoughts since he'd left Bon Temps.

"Nothing to worry your pretty head over." He told her, and Pam smiled at him. She loved any compliment he paid her, as little as it was.

Thinking about his little dancer had made him hunger though. He briefly closed his eyes and saw her. Her blond hair, her blue eyes... Those most delicious breasts...And her smell... His fangs clicked in place and he felt himself hardening. "I am thirsty, Pam. Bring me a blood bag." He ordered.

"What blood type are you in mood for, Master ?" Pam asked like a good vampire child ready to do anything to please her master.

"It doesn't matter." He told her without thinking. "Just make sure she is blonde."

Pam cocked an eyebrow quizzically. "No more redheads?"

"Now Pam."

* * *

The following night, when Eric woke up, his thoughts immediately returned to his little dancer. He wondered if she'd dare to go out tonight. He certainly hoped so. He wanted to see her again, he wanted to watch her dance before talking to her to find out why a fairy was living in such a shabby house. He wanted to know why she was dancing in the moonlight, he wanted to know what song she had been singing the previous night, he wanted to know..._Everything. _And he wanted to get closer to her delicious smell, close enough to touch her luscious body if he wished. He wanted to feel her warmth on his skin. He wanted to run his hand through her hair to see if it was as silky as it looked and he wanted to get lost in her eyes.

The blonde Pam had brought him the previous night had been disappointing. He had found himself unsatiated and unsatisfied. She wasn't right. Her hair wasn't the right shade of blonde, her eyes weren't blue and her breasts weren't full enough. When he had fucked her - with his eyes closed to allow himself to imagine his little dancer writhing underneath him - her moans were too rasping. Her voice wasn't as soft as the girl's. But she had fulfilled her purpose. _Well, kind of._ Even her blood had been disappointing, it was tainted with alcohol. Nothing compared to a fairy's blood. And it had been a while since the last time he had had fairy's blood. If he had his way, he'd fuck his little dancer, and bite her, and rub himself all over her soon.

Impatient to see her again, he quickly entered his bathroom. Though he didn't need to, he flicked the light on, revealing a huge black marble bathtub standing in the middle of the room. Ignoring it, he walked toward a shower big enough for four people to stand in at the same time and turned the water on. After making sure that it was as hot as possible - another unneeded indulgence, but Eric loved the way a scalding hot shower warmed his skin; if he stayed under the water long enough, he could almost pretend to be human for a while - he quickly entered the stall. Closing his eyes and sighing in pleasure at the warmth completely surrounding him, he tilted his head under the water, offering his face to the burning droplets while imagining how his first official encounter with his little dancer would go.

Once he was done, he stood completely naked in front of his closet, trying to choose the best attire to meet his little dancer for the first time. Ignoring the last few droplets of water dripping slowly from his hair, he finally chose black jeans and a red shirt over a black tank top. No boxers, since he had a feeling that it might be painfully restrictive later on. Once he was fully clothed he quickly braided his hair before leaving his lair. Heating himself a bottle of Royalty, he grabbed his phone and called Pam. As soon as she picked up, he spoke.

"Good evening, Child." He greeted her before taking a gulp of the bottled blood.

"Evening Master," Pam answered in a tone even more flat than usual. Eric mentally dubbed it her 'sleepy voice'.

"Slept tight?" He asked, smirking. That was a little ridiculous inside joke of theirs, coming from times when they had to pretend to be human. "Slept tight ?" One would ask once in a while and the other would always answer,

"Like the dead, Master."

Eric chuckled. He always loved word play. "You'll be in charge of the bar, tonight." He warned her, immediately jumping back to business. "I'll probably be in later." Though he hoped not. He hoped his little dancer would invite him into her house, and would let him find out what she hid under her clothes. He wondered if she'd wear a dress tonight. He loved women in dresses. _Easier access. _Oh yeah, it would be easier for him to slide his hand under it, caressing her thighs languorously before letting his fingers graze her...

"May I ask where you will be?" Pam's voice brought him back to earth.

"You may." He smirked. "But I won't tell you."

"Master?" Pam asked, and for once, her voice revealed emotions. Curiosity, and maybe a little worry. Eric usually told her everything he did. There was no secrets between a maker and their child.

"I have a meeting to attend." He told her, hoping that throwing her a bone would appease her.

"A meeting?" _Apparently not._ "You have no appointment, Master. I would know. I'm the one who writes it all down so you won't forget it." _Forget it ? _He huffed. He didn't really forget anything. But his meetings were always so tedious that he'd sometimes busy himself somewhere else - _usually in a woman _- and conveniently fail to remember that his underlings were lined up in front of his office waiting for him. Pam blew a gasket every time he did that. She was the one who had to deal with them on those nights after all. And one day, she finally decided to write all this shit down so he could 'keep track' of his duties.

"Correct." He admitted. "And you always do a wonderful job, my Child." Pam loved to hear him compliment her. It always put her in an excellent mood, and he hoped it would made her forget her questions tonight.

"That I do." She gloated. _Gotcha._

"And I know you'll do a wonderful job at the bar tonight. Alone." He told her and he hung up before she could answer him. _Or ask more questions._

He quickly drank the rest of his blood before warming himself a second bottle, ignoring his phone vibrating in his hand. He wasn't thirsty anymore but his little dancer was a fairy. He had been surprised by her sweet scent last night and had almost attacked her. He knew it wouldn't happen again - if he had been able to control himself last night, despite his rage over the Queen and Compton and the bloodlust he had felt at the thought of killing the fucker - he would control himself tonight. _Better safe than sorry though._ Since he was so old, he needed a very small amount of blood, so all this extra would be another assurance that he wouldn't drain the girl. Though he knew without a doubt that his thirst would rise again as soon as he was close to her, torturing him with its intensity. _But what a sweet torture that would be !_

Once he had emptied his second blood, he felt uncomfortably full. _Perfect._ He rinsed the two bottles, threw them in the bin and quickly left his house. Locking the door behind him, he set the alarm and shot in the air with an intense satisfaction.

Direction : Bon Temps.

* * *

After a flight that seemed shorter than usual despite his impatience, he landed at the border of trees that surrounded the house of his little dancer. Enjoying the silence that his presence had provoked - every little insect and animal living in the area had grown quiet when they had felt the presence of the predator that he was - he listened intently to the sounds within the house. He could hear her. Her heart was calmly beating, spreading her delicious blood through her veins. Straining his ears, he could even tell that she was washing her dishes - if the sloshing water and the clinking glasses were any indications - while humming to herself.

Eric stood there for a few minutes, debating with himself. Should he go knock to her door? Or should he wait and see if she'd go out? _Would she dance again? _If he did wait, how long? And what to do if it became clear that she wouldn't? Should he go to her ? Or leave and come back another day, hoping to catch a glance of her? _No way!_ Okay, that last question wasn't an option. There was no way he would spent another night without talking to this girl. There were so many things he wanted to ask her, but first and foremost, _what have you done to me? Why can't I stop thinking about you since I first saw you last night? What are you?_

Over his thousand years, Eric had seen it all and done it all. Very few things still kept his attention. But this girl was different. He could tell. No woman had interested him, really interested him in a long time. He was surrounded by fangbangers all the time. Desperate women who disguised themselves under tons of make-up and black clothes. Why did they thought that looking like a fucking corpse would attract vampires, he'd never know. If he wanted to fuck a corpse, he'd bang another vampire. But he wanted his women to look alive. He wanted them to _feel _alive. So he could feel alive too. And this girl did. She looked alive last night while dancing in the moonlight and he could tell she had felt alive too. A girl like that would never enter his club. She had absolutely no reason to be in such a place. If he hadn't caught her off guard last night, he'd never know that such a jewel was living in his area. _What a waste that would have been._ With this realization, he took a step towards the house to go and knock on her door to introduce himself but he caught the whiff of a scent that made him forget his resolve and roar in the night.

_Bill Fucking Compton._

* * *

_Ooooh, Billy's been here ! Wanna more ? Reviews !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Don't own, don't sue !_

_A big thank you to my wonderful beta treewitch703!_

* * *

Compton! That fucking mainstreaming pussy Compton! What the fuck had he been doing near _his_ little dancer's house?

Had he seen her dancing? Had he talked to her? Had he heard her sweet voice? Did he know her name? Had she told him? Did she know his? Had she already said it in that sweet voice of hers? Had Compton seen her smile? Had he been close enough to her to smell her delicious scent? Had that asswipe been close enough to her to touch her luscious body if he wanted to? Close enough to feel her warmth on his skin? Had he touched her hair to see if it was as silky as it seemed? Had he done any of the things that Eric had wanted to do ever since last night?

Eric was seething.

The mere thought of that pussy looking at his little dancer was un-fucking-acceptable. Compton didn't deserve to be anywhere near her. Even living across the cemetery was too close for Eric's tastes. _His_ little dancer was sweet and pure and innocent. Compton wasn't good enough to lick the floor she walked on. He probably had used the excuse of being her neighbor to introduce himself to her. And the idea of that bastard near _his_ little dancer drove Eric insane. She was a jewel, a pure jewel and Eric wanted her to remain that way. So he'd have to make sure that she wouldn't be tainted by the likes of Compton. He would kill the bastard before the night was over. Fuck Sophie-Anne!

He could simply stake him. A mere shard of wood and Compton would be no more. _Tempting. _But maybe too messy? A geyser of blood and the following puddle of gore would be quite hard to clean up afterward. Not that he would usually bother but if Sophie-Anne asked questions, he'd better hide his actions. He wasn't ready to be a King yet. Besides, Compton's maker was still alive and he didn't want to have to pay a fine to that bitch. And that would definitely be over too quickly. Forcing him to meet the sun? The anticipation could be fun. Knowing that Compton would realize there was no escape would be sweet. A nice build up to a charred finale. Compton wouldn't be able to do anything except wait for the sun to burn him. And just as Eric was pulled under by the dawn, he'd die for the day knowing that Compton would meet his true death. He'd just have to silver him to prevent him from moving... Oooh, Silver. Now that would be fun. Meeting the Sun would be over too soon. Of course, the wait would be agonizing but the death in itself would be quick. But Silver. Now that was painful. Maybe he could just put a silver chain around his neck and wait for it to burn layer after layer of flesh until the douche-bag was completely beheaded. Now, that was good.

He wanted to go now. He wanted to barge into those ruins Compton called a house and grab him and beat him up until that shit-stain no longer looked human. He wanted to demand to know what he had been doing near _his_ little dancer's house. He wanted to ask if he had talked to her, if he had touched her._ His fangs ran out in fury at that thought. _He wanted to have answers. What was Compton doing, what were the Queen's orders? And then, he wanted to drive a stake through the fucker's heart. Fuck the Queen. Fuck Lorena. No meeting with the sun, no beheading, no silver. Eric wanted to look in the bastard's eyes as he killed him. He wanted Compton to see the delight on his face as life - or whatever it was that kept them magically animated - left his body. He wanted to bathe in the bastard's blood and dance on his remains. And then...then he'd go back to his little dancer and quench his lust with her. He would take her any way he could - face to face, from behind, on all fours, laying down, sitting up, bent over... - anywhere he could, - on the floor, up against the wall, on her swing, in her bed, or on her couch... He would drink the honeyed nectar jealously guarded between her thighs before drinking her tantalizing blood and fucking her into oblivion. Oh, what a glorious night that would be.

* * *

Eric snapped out of his fantasy when he heard the door of his little dancer's house open. He silently watched her standing at her doorway and had to resist the urge to use his vampiric speed to grab her before she could step back into the safety of the house. _Where he couldn't reach her._ Fighting off the instincts screaming at him to make sure that his prey wouldn't be able to escape, he settled to watch her intently instead. She was wearing a tight blue strap dress, shorter than the 'bloodstained' one by a good inch. It revealed a good portion of her milky thighs and hugged her generous breast wonderfully. That sight made Eric lick his lips._ Delicious._

"Hello?" She called in the night as she looked around quickly. Her voice chimed like a thousand little bells in the wind.

Eric remained silent and waited to see what she would do next. She stayed on the threshold, probably ready to leap backwards if necessary, while she scanned her driveway. She was tipping her head from one side to the other, almost as if she was listening to something but Eric couldn't tell what. There was absolutely no noise around there, except her peaceful heartbeat and her calm breathing. And though her eyes moved straight to his - and Eric could have sworn that for one brief moment he was staring directly into her soft gaze - she didn't notice him. Her eyes flicked quickly back and forth, surveying the whole area.

"Hello," She called again. "I know you're here."

Eric briefly wondered why she hadn't seen him yet, but he blamed the dark. He could see perfectly well, of course, and she was a treat for the eyes but he knew that human vision wasn't really effective at night. He then wondered how could she know he was here. Since she apparently hadn't noticed him, how did she know she wasn't alone. He was silent, no breathing, no pounding heartbeat that could betray him. And even if he had a breath or if his heart wasn't still, she'd have to have a damn good hearing to pick up on those sounds. So how could she be so sure? When he didn't answer, his little dancer continued calling out to him.

"I heard you, you know." She said softly, hesitantly. Eric thought he had probably scared her with his roar. It wasn't an animal sound but it wasn't human either. She was probably wondering what had made such a sound, and yet, here she was, calling to him. She must be very brave. _Or very foolish_. Eric wasn't sure he liked it, that could be dangerous for her if she so carelessly faced things that were obviously inhuman. But then again, from what Eric had seen last night, when her flight instinct kicked in, she had the ability to teleport. That thought comforted him. Eric knew first hand how hard it was to catch a fairy,_ and how exciting too,_ so that gift would probably keep his little dancer safe when he wouldn't be able to. "Please come out." She begged.

When he heard those words, Eric's body moved of its own accord. Even if he had tried, he couldn't have stop himself. _He couldn't deny her... And he couldn't deny himself any longer either. _Finally...finally, he would do what he had wanted to do since last night. He would get closer to his little dancer and he would talk to her. He stepped out of the shadows and stood in the middle of her driveway.

"Good evening," he whispered quietly, reverently, to preserve the magic of the moment. Their first meeting. It had to be perfect. Her breath picked up subtly and her heart missed a beat as she turned her head to look at him... Or so he thought. But though her eyes settled on him, they were far off, staring into a world he knew he could never see.

Eric understood then, as he watched her walk so slowly, so carefully toward her swing. He understood why she hadn't noticed him earlier.

She was blind.

* * *

"Good evening," She answered, smiling in his general direction. Eric was astonished. _She was smiling !_ Almost as if it didn't bother her in the slightest that she couldn't see the face that belonged to the voice. She sat down gracefully on her swing and motioned for him to come closer. Once again, his body moved of its own volition and in less than a second, he was crouching right in front of her. Since she couldn't see him, she hadn't been startled by his vampiric speed and that was good because Eric couldn't have stopped himself from using it even if he wanted to. He couldn't wait any longer to be close to her. _Close enough to feel her warmth._

Eric sighed in pleasure. Wonderful, it was absolutely wonderful. Wave after wave of warmth was rolled off of her and surrounded him. The sweet scent of her blood filled his senses, making all the other scents disappear._ Oh, how he longed to taste her._ His eyes saw only her lovely face, everything else seemed to fade away into a blur of colors. _Until the only color left was the blue of her eyes._ His ears were attuned to her heartbeat and her calm breathing. _Invading his thoughts, deciding of the rhythm of his universe. _His fingers itched to touch her soft skin, to stroke it and he balled his fists to prevent himself from doing so.

"You know, it's not really safe to go out at night all by yourself." He whispered, trying to sound casual. "You never know what's lurking in the shadows."

His little dancer cocked an amused eyebrow. "Like you?" She teased.

"Exactly." He was serious.

"I'm not afraid of you," She told him softly, before raising her chin defiantly. _Silly girl._ Didn't she realize how dangerous it was? Talking to a stranger? A stranger she couldn't even see?

"You should be." He warned. "I was watching you. I was watching you dancing last night and I was watching you tonight. I could be anyone, anything. And yet, you're here, calling me, talking to me." He wanted her to understand. "Even after you heard me roar." He said softly.

"It was you?" She asked, completely surprised.

"Yes."

"What are you?" She questioned in a voice full of curiosity. No fear, _even after he admitted he was the one who had roared in the night_. Curiosity.

"I'm a vampire." He told her, hoping to scare her. He wanted her to be afraid. Of him. She was a fairy. But her scent wasn't full fairy. It was diluted. Much, much sweeter than human blood. And that was good, whereas a full fairy's blood would send him in a frenzy where he couldn't stop until his prey was drained, hers demanded savoring. Again and again. But still. She had to know that vampire were deadly for her kind. If she had any survival instinct, she'd try to run away from him while she still could. _Not that he would let her, of course._

"Aaah. I didn't know vampires could roar." She muttered before smiling brightly. "I've never met a vampire before." _She still wasn't afraid._ "You won't hurt me." She stated confidently.

"No." He admitted. _Not now anyway. Not while he still had so many questions for her. _"What are you?" He then asked, returning her the question. _What was this girl? This...fairy?_

Her smile turned bitter. "I'm like a vampire." She murmured. "I might not drink blood but, in mere seconds, the sun could kill me."

Even though she couldn't see him, Eric nodded. He accepted it with no qualms. That explained why her skin was so pale. And it also explained why he had seen her dancing in the moonlight last night. Though he didn't understand what was wrong with her, she would tell him soon enough. He wouldn't drag the answers out of her, she would tell him when she was ready.

* * *

"Is that why you're blind as well?" He asked before he could stop himself. He frowned when he saw her cringe. _Too straightforward._ "Sorry. I didn't meant to pry..." He muttered.

Her heartbeat picked up. "How did you know?" She asked in a small voice.

"You look everywhere, and yet, you see nothing," He explained her softly. "As we speak, you're looking into my eyes, and though yours are a window to your soul, you see nothing of mine."

Her shoulders slumped slightly. Hadn't he been a vampire, he wouldn't even have noticed. "Yes, this is why I'm blind as well." She answered curtly. When she didn't offer more, Eric decided it might be wise to change the subject. _Still so many questions to ask her._

"What is your name?" He asked her out of blue. _He still didn't knew her name goddammit._

His little dancer looked startled for a fraction of second before laughing softly. "Shouldn't have we covered that first?" _We. He loved how that sounded in her mouth._

"Maybe." Eric shrugged. "We're covering it now."

"My name is Sookie Stackhouse." _Sookie Stackhouse. Unusual name for an unusual girl. _

"Sookie Stackhouse." He said, trying it out. It rolled nicely on his tongue.

"Yep, that's me." She answered with a smile. "What about you?"

"My name is Eric," He told her. "Eric Northman."

"Eric Northman," She whispered dreamily. "Eric." _His name. Her lips. Incredible._ "I like it."_ Good. Cause you'll be saying it a lot_.

She held her hand out in front of her. _Finally. Finally!_ Eric engulfed it in his own eagerly. He was finally touching her. Her skin was as soft and warm as he had imagined it and he marveled at the feeling of her small hand in his much bigger one. If he wasn't careful, he could crush her bones in an instant. "A pleasure to meet you, Mr Northman." His little dancer said sweetly.

He smiled. "The pleasure is all mine, Miss Stackhouse."

"Please, call me Sookie." She asked.

"Only if you call me Eric." He replied. First name basis was a good start. He wanted to hear his little dancer say his name over and over again. Not Mr. Northman, but Eric. He wanted her to scream it in the throes of passion, to sigh it in pleasure. He wanted her to moan it with desire and to whisper it with satisfaction. Nothing would ever sound better than his name falling from those soft lips.

"Eric," She repeated and he smiled. _Perfect._ He was still holding her hand and he could feel her blood running through the veins under his fingers. She squeezed it before releasing it slowly and he let her go reluctantly. "Please, sit." She smiled, motioning the place next to her on the swing. He complied, making sure that he was as close to her as possible, close enough for their thighs to be touching and for their arms to brush.

His little danc... _Sookie_ closed her eyes and tilted her head toward the moon, sighing in pleasure. Eric watched her silently, marveling at the girl sitting beside him. He couldn't really understand the fascination he had had with her since the previous night. It wasn't in his best interest to feel anything remotely related to fascination. Fascination often led to obsession and he couldn't afford that. He couldn't allow himself to focus on something other than himself. _And maybe his child._ And yet, here he was, silently sitting next to a girl who had possessed his thoughts ever since he first saw her.

* * *

She sighed again. "It's so peaceful here, I love it." She told him softly.

"You do?" He asked her curiously. He wanted to know everything..._everything _about her. "It's pretty isolated." He frowned. It wasn't safe. Who knew what could happen to her, here? In the middle of the woods, where no-one could hear her scream. What if a psychopath broke in? No-one would protect her. The house was old and shabby. What if something broke? No-one would help her. What if she fell on the stairs? No-one would know. _Un-fucking-acceptable._

"That's a part of its charm," She shrugged. "It's silent, here."

Eric arched an eyebrow. "Silent?" Something was off in the way she said it. He felt like she was hiding something. Almost as if her word had a double meaning. _She's not talking about noises,_ he suddenly realized. But what was she talking about?

When she didn't answered, he asked her another question that had been bugging him. "How did you know?"

"Hmm?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow quizzically. "Know what?"

"That I was here?" She had called out to him. She had said that she knew he was here. But Eric had been silent. He knew she couldn't have heard him because he'd made no sound.

"Huh, you roared." She told him matter-of-factly.

Eric frowned. She was evading his question. He didn't like it. "I know I did. But how did you know I was still there afterward? I could have left. I could have been an animal."

"No animal makes such a noise around here," she told him. _Evasion again._

"But I could have left." He insisted. "After that, I made absolutely no noise. So how did you know?"

"I...I..." She stammered.

Eric grabbed her hand and squeezed. "Tell me," he asked.

"I..." She hesitated.

"Tell me." He insisted, still holding her hand, rubbing little circles in her palm with his thumb.

"I couldn't hear you." _The fuck?_

What was she talking about ? Eric shook his head in frustration. "I don't understand." He frowned, trying to make sense of what he was about to say. "You knew I was here because you couldn't hear me?"

"Yeah," She confirmed in a small voice.

"You're not talking about noises, are you?" He asked her, still trying to figure out where this conversation would lead.

She shook her head in resignation. "No."

"What are you talking about?" He pressed.

"You're a sort of void." She told him. _The fuck?_ "I know you're here, but I can't _hear _you."

None of this made any sense. "What are you?" He asked again, frustrated.

She sighed and he squeezed her hand in support. "I am a telepath."

* * *

_So, two big revelations for our Eric... Did you liked it ? Reviews !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Don't own, don't sue!_

_A big thank you to my wonderful beta treewitch703!_

_So sorry for the wait, guys ! But my life's been quite hectic lately. I've actually decided to go back to school (hey, 22's not that old, right ?) so I have to study to pass the entrance exam. Besides, my mom will undergo a surgery soon so I'll have to take care of my dad and my parent's house as well as my boyfriend and my own house. I'll also have to watch my nieces for my sister and believe me at 10, 6 and 3 years old, they can wreak havoc in less than 3 minutes! This unfortunately means that I'll have even less time to write now, but I promise to do my best to not let you wait too long, 'kay ?_

* * *

"A telepath?" _Well, fuck me. _"A real telepath?" Eric blurted, astonished. His fingers unconsciously tightened around hers. _If it becomes a common knowledge..._

"Why? Are there fake telepaths?" His little dancer asked, with a mocking smile. _Smart mouth._

"I don't know," He told her truthfully. "I've never met a telepath before. I had a psychic once though. It was incredible."

"Did the psychic think so?" _Sassy. Delicious._

He actually thought about it. His memory took him back to Greece about three centuries ago. A peasant girl with a soft tanned skin and a skilled mouth. That she used later to convince her town that he was a _daímonas_, a demon to hunt down. He cut her tongue for that, before letting her die from the resultant infection. What a waste. "For a while." He told her with a smirk she couldn't see.

"And how did it end for her ?" Sookie asked suspiciously.

"It was a long time ago." _Now it was his turn to evade her question._

Sookie snorted. "You're not answering my question. Does that mean it didn't end well for her?"

"You seem to be quite perceptive." He complimented her.

"Still not answering." Sookie replied and if it weren't for the faint blush that had spread on her face, he would have thought she had decided to ignore his praise.

"She's been dead for centuries." Eric deadpanned._ No need to tell her that she had died by his hand._

Sookie huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, apparently finally realizing that she wouldn't get a proper answer. "Fine. Whatever." That made him chuckle. That was one of Pam's favorite answers when he messed with her. He had never really understood what it meant but the results following this sentence often were that she quit nagging him - so it was all good in his book. Pam would also occasionally stomp her foot while saying those words, he idly wondered if his little dancer would be enough of a brat to do the same. Somehow he doubted it.

Silence fell upon them as he reflected on what he had just discovered. A telepath. A freaking mind reader! That brought so many questions... And so many opportunities as well. If he could use her powers, his area would become even more prosperous. She could screen each and every person who worked for him, find spies, and liars, and thieves - Pam had mentioned that someone might be embezzling from them but she wanted to verify that with their accountant first. Her talent could be very useful in that situation, if Pam was right.

Useful but dangerous as well. If other vampires found out that she was a telepath, they might try to use her. _No fucking way anyone would use his little dancer._ Besides, she had told him that she knew he was here because she couldn't hear him, but did that mean that she couldn't hear any vampire at all? _If she __**could **__, her life was already forfeit. Unfuckingacceptable._ And what about other supes? Weres, Shifters, Fairies? Could she hear them? Eric would have to find out and soon.

First, he'd have to introduce her to other vampires to see if she could hear them. Some _trustworthy_ vampires: Pam, of course, Long Shadow, maybe, and some of his other underlings. But the thought of any other vampire - except maybe Pam, _maybe_ - close to his little dancer was already making him reel. Once he'd figured whether or not she could read vampires, _he definitely hoped not, if it was the case even he might not be powerful enough to protect her._ He'd have to try her gift out on some weres and shifters too. But none of those animals were trustworthy so he'd have to think about that carefully, maybe the Herveaux - since the father was already indebted to him, and they'd be careful not to piss him off. As for shifters, well, if Eric was correct, one was living here, in Bon Temps, even owned the local bar. Maybe his little dancer knew him already. There again, the idea of his little dancer near to that filthy mutt almost made him physically sick. And his little dancer probably knew already if she could read fairies' minds, since she was one herself.

Even if she couldn't read any supes at all, her gift would be useful enough with just humans. There were so many of them who worked for vampires now, most of them hoping that if they did a good enough job, vampires would grant them the gift of immortality. Eric himself employed a lot of humans in his businesses, so if his little dancer could screen them, it would be quite useful. Maybe it would be better if she couldn't read any supes at all. At least, she would be safe. Supes are, by definition, secretive, so if the word spread through the grapevine that someone could read minds, it could end badly._ For anyone who would attempt to hurt his little dancer, that is._

* * *

"Do you believe me?" Her voice rang into the night, dragging him out of those reflections.

Though she couldn't see him, he shrugged. "Why wouldn't I?" He replied. "Why would you tell me you're a telepath if that's not true?"

"True." His little dancer told him with a smile before shrugging. "People usually don't believe me. They just think I'm crazy."

"Crazy ?" Eric asked with distaste.

"Yeah, that's even my nickname in town. When I was a kid, I had a hard time telling the difference between thoughts and actual words. Every time someone would visit my Gran, I'd answer their thoughts or ask for clarification on ideas I couldn't understand. Between that and my..." His little dancer hesitated slightly and Eric tightened his grasp on her hand. "...situation, I was soon called Crazy Sookie."

_Crazy Sookie,_ Eric thought with disdain. Humans really were stupid, could no-one see how wonderful his little dancer seemed to be? Shunning her because of her differences was merely showing the ugliness of the human nature. Humans had always kept what they couldn't understand at bay. They didn't deserve someone like his little dancer for she clearly was something else. She didn't belong to this world and Eric couldn't help but wonder why she had remained in the human world - _not that he was complaining since he would never have met her if she lived in Faery –_ or why she was still living in that shabby house of her's? Could that be because of...

"Your Gran?"

"Hmm ? What ?" Sookie asked, confused.

"Is this your Gran's house ?" Eric asked, automatically jerking his head toward said house.

"It was." His little dancer told him as her eyes filled up with tears. "She died. Two years ago, she had a heart attack in her sleep."

Though she couldn't see, Eric nodded. If he remembered correctly, it was a human custom to offer some comforting words. "I'm..." Not used to that though, he had to search for words, "...sorry for your loss. At least, she went peacefully."

"Yeah," His little dancer told him in a shaky voice. Her eyes were shining with tears she didn't seemed willing to shed. "So it's my house, now." She then added, in a voice a little bit too perky.

"And you live alone there?" Eric asked curiously. There was absolutely no evidence that someone else was living with her but Eric wanted confirmation. Question was, what kind of confirmation. On the one hand, he wanted her to tell him that no, she wasn't living alone. That would mean that he wouldn't have to worry about accidents during daylight, when he couldn't reach her. That would mean that someone would take care of her when he couldn't. But on the other hand, the idea of someone close to his little dancer when _he _couldn't be was quite unnerving. And that would be even worse if a man was living with her. The idea of another male talking to her, touching her, was...

"Yeah." Her voice broke through his train of thoughts and he immediately focused on her. "I do live alone, but someone comes everyday to cook and do all the housework. But at the end of the day, yeah, I'm alone in the house."

"What about your family?" Eric asked curiously. _On the human side at least._

"I only have my brother left." His little dancer told him. "Jason. He's three years older than me."

Eric frowned. "What about your parents?"

She shook her head sadly. "They're dead. They died in a flash flood when I was ten. My Gran took Jason and me in and raised us."

"And where is your brother, now?"

"He moved back into our parent's house when he turned eighteen." She told him.

_Fucker._ "A woman shouldn't live alone. Especially not a..." Eric interrupted himself.

"An handicapped woman ?" Sookie cocked an amused eyebrow. "You can say it."

"That's not what I meant." Eric told her.

Sookie smiled softly. "Yes, it was. Do you truly think I'm handicapped?"

"No." Eric answered immediately. He truly didn't consider her handicapped. His little dancer was wonderful. _Perfect._ "But I really think that your brother, as the man of the family, should take care of you." He continued seriously.

Sookie's peals of laughter rang into the night. "Take...take care...of...of me?" Sookie gasped. "Jason? My brother Jason?"

Eric frowned, confused. Was his little dancer making fun of him? No, it couldn't be.

"Jason already has a hard time taking care of himself so taking care of me as well..." She shook her head.

"I see." Eric nodded. "What about the fairy side of your family then?" He then asked with a smirk.

Sookie chuckled. "Direct. I like it."

Eric grinned. "That's good. So?"

"Nothing to say. A great-grandfather, two uncles and two cousins. A little bit on the over-protective and stubborn side though."

Eric cocked an eyebrow "Over-protective and stubborn?"

Sookie rolled her eyes. "My great grandfather wants me to move to Faery ever since my Gran died."

"Does he now?" _No fucking way. No-one would take his little dancer away from him now. Not even her own family._

She sighed heavily. "Yeah, but this is my house. I won't leave it."

Eric nodded. "Understandable. So is that why he became over-protective?"

She rolled her eyes again. "Yeah, he warded my house among other things."

"Warded your house?"

Sookie nodded. "Yep. The woman who comes to take care of the house chores every day is a witch."

Eric cocked an eyebrow. "A witch?" He hated witches. Can't trust those creatures.

"Yeah," Sookie smiled. "She's young but quite talented. She's actually a natural witch." Eric wasn't sure if that was worse or not. If that woman inherited powers from her lineage, then she was connected to the magic inherent to this world, unlike those witches who collected their powers by studying. Being a natural made her powerful and might lead her to be full of herself. On the other hand, the witches who got their powers by studying often became greedy, convinced that if they had come so far, they could go even further. _Fucking witches. _"Anyway;" Sookie continued and Eric focused again on her. "She warded the house, anyone with ill will toward me can't pass the wards. He also assigned one of my cousins to my safety. And he, himself, stops by to check on me every now and then." She chuckled. "Among other things."

"That bad, eh?" Eric laughed. Well, at least, it explained why she had let him approach her so trustingly. Between the protective wards and her ability to teleport she was quite safe. _Good to know!_

"Yeah. As I said over-protective." Sookie shook her head.

"Well, at least, a man of your family is taking care of you." _Unlike your fucking brother. Speaking of it..._ "Does he protect your brother that much as well?"

"Mmm? My brother?" Sookie frowned. "My great-grandfather wants nothing to do with Jason. He doesn't have the spark."

Eric nodded. That made sense. Of course, her fairy relatives would ignore her brother if he didn't have the spark. Those fucking fairies were more obsessed with power and money than by blood. That was a trait shared by each and every fucking one of them. He had absolutely no doubt that if his little dancer didn't had the spark, she would have lived her whole life with her brother without knowing that she wasn't alone. It actually was quite surprising that they acknowledged Sookie since she was slightly...disabled. So that must mean that her spark was bright. But Eric knew that already since she could teleport: moving a body through space demanded a lot of power.

But did that meant that she had a fairy's weaknesses as well? If Eric was correct, lemon and iron could kill fairies. _Un-fucking-acceptable._ Iron surrounded them everywhere they went. An accident could happen so quickly especially since she couldn't see what she was touching. Maybe he should buy her gloves? But he couldn't force her to wear them anyway. And even if he could make sure she wore them at night, he wasn't around for that during daylight. But he was just probably freaking out a little - _interesting, it had never happened to him before _- she had probably been taking precautions all her life. If she had been careless, she wouldn't be here talking with him. Or maybe she wasn't affected since she wasn't a full fairy ? That would be actually perfect. _Fairies' strengths but none of their weaknesses._ He'd have to find out. Anyway, no matter what, lemons were less risky. He'd just have to make sure that the chef wouldn't use lemons in the restaurants he'd invite her to...

* * *

Throughout his musings, he'd noticed his little dancer fidgeting on her seat and biting her lips. He let her gather her courage to tell him anything she might want to say.

"May I touch you?" She asked him out of the blue.

Eric was so surprised by her bold request that he could only answer with a, "Huh?" _Brilliant, Northman, really brilliant. Taking 'English as a Second Language' at a community college in the seventies sure was useful!_

An enticing blush spread on Sookie's cheeks and Eric felt his fangs pressing against his lower lip. "I...'see' through touch." She quickly explained. "I'd like to 'look' at you, if that's okay." She asked shyly.

Had it been anyone else asking, Eric would have refused immediately. Vampires didn't like to be touched, except during sex. Part of it was probably due to the fact that they had spent centuries hiding their true nature from humans, the less physical contact, the less chance of humans realizing that their skin was unnaturally cold. But the thought of his little dancer's warm fingers running over his face made Eric's skin itch.

He nodded vigorously before remembering that she couldn't see him. Taking a mere second to compose himself, he then answered her nonchalantly, "Yeah."_ Who was eager?_

Sookie smiled brightly and slowly raised her hand. Had Eric had breath, he would have held it as he watched her move carefully. He leaned toward her and sigh when he felt his little dancer's warm fingers on his forehead.

Those fingers traced every crease of his forehead before brushing across his eyelids.

"What color are your eyes?" She asked dreamily.

"Blue," Eric answered. "Blue is...huh...blue is..." _Fuck. _How could he explain that? How was he supposed to describe the notion of color to someone who had never seen it. The only thing that come to his mind was enumerating blue things but the problem remained. Eric could tell her about the sky or the sea, but she had never seen it so she wouldn't know anyway. "Blue is..."

"I know what blue is." Sookie told him serenely, putting an end to his misery.

"You do?" He asked, half surprised and half relieved.

She nodded. "Yeah, I wasn't born blind. I lost my sight when I was six." She told him. "So don't worry."

Eric wanted so badly to ask her what had happened but he couldn't. That was something she had to explain willingly. He didn't want to pry and upset her. So he remained silent and let her continue her exploration.

Her thin fingers danced over his nose, surprisingly making him grin - for it tickled, he found out - before brushing his lush lips.

Her warm palm then cupped his jaw and her fingertips tugged lightly at his ears before she released him. She then ran her fingers through his long hair.

"What color is your hair ?" She asked him sweetly.

Eric smiled before answering. "Blonde. Just like yours. Actually," he caught a strand of her hair and swirled it around his finger. "It's the exact same shade."

Sookie grinned. "Is that so?"

"Your smile is beautiful," Eric breathed without thinking. Blood gathered in his little dancer's cheeks and her enticing scent seemed to be enhanced. His fangs pricked his lip again and his tongue ran over the tiny wound, collecting a drop of his own rich blood.

"Thank you, Mr. Northman." Sookie smiled. "You really are..." She suddenly yawned. "Oh." Her cheeks reddened even more. "I'm terribly sorry."

Eric chuckled and stood up. "I should probably go. I've kept you long enough."

Sookie shook her head shyly. "You don't have to go."

"It's alright, Sookie. I have to check my bar, anyway."

"You have a bar?" His little dancer asked him with surprise.

Eric smiled. "Yeah, in Shreveport. You should come and visit sometimes."

Sookie chuckled. "That would be nice. I'd love to."

"I'll hold you to that, Miss Stackhouse." Eric said. He then gallantly kissed the back of her hand. "May I come and visit you again ?" He asked her.

His little dancer blushed even more and he grinned. He loved that reaction. "That would be lovely."

"Very well, I'll see you soon, then, Sookie." He kissed her cheek before immediately taking to the air, for he was afraid he wouldn't leave if he lingered any longer.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, he was entering his office in Fangtasia. Once again, Pam was sitting behind his desk. Eric idly thought that his Childe looked delicious in her red satin corset - the contrast with her milky skin was quite striking -, her black leather skirt and her black leather thigh-high boots. But her nice clothes didn't enhance her bored expression. "Evening Master, glad to see that you're finally gracing us with your presence."

"Get the fuck out of my chair, Pam." Eric grunted gruffly. _She didn't need to know that he was in an excellent mood._ She stood up and with her four inches heels she almost didn't have to look up at him.

"How did your meeting go, Master ?" She asked in her usual flat tone, but Eric could feel her undercurrent of curiosity.

He smirked and winked at her. "It went smoothly. A lovely evening," He faked a dreamy sigh - well, exaggerated would be a more appropriate word, since he actually had had a lovely evening - and Pam frowned.

"May I know, now, what all that was about?"

"Nope."

Pam huffed. "Fine, whatever. It's not like I care anyway." Pam grumbled and Eric chuckled.

"Someday, I'll tell you." Eric watched his Childe stomp her foot with amusement. _Brat!_ "Now, now, Pam, don't pout."

She glared at him and opened her mouth to probably complain some more but Eric beat her to it. "I'm thirsty, Pam. So be a good girl and go get me..." Eric thought about it for less than a second. He remembered the blonde from last night, the false promise she offered, and didn't want to experience it again tonight. More importantly, he didn't wanted to taint his lovely evening by taking a fangbanger. "A bottle of Royalty."

He felt Pam's shock through their bond and his lips twitched._ Was it so unexpected?_ "Royalty, Master?"

"Yes, Pam, Royalty." He confirmed.

"But..." Pam seemed to be at loss. Quite understandable after all. His behavior was completely irregular and irrational. But he wasn't in the mood to have it spelled out for him by his big-mouthed Childe.

"Now Pam."

* * *

Later that night, as he laid in his bed waiting for death to take him away for the day, Eric marveled over the fact that he could still feel the warmth of Sookie's fingers on his face. He fell asleep with the sight of his little dancer in his mind's eye, the scent of her sweet blood in his nose and the feel of her warmth on his skin.

* * *

_Give me some love ?_


End file.
